


Autumn Fluff

by SleepyStargazer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Autumn 30 Day Challenge, Autumn Fluff, Bad Pun, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at titles, I'm having fun, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Yup and now there's underfell, it's a thing, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStargazer/pseuds/SleepyStargazer
Summary: A fluffy, 30 day challenge revolving around autumn, and all its sweet moments.





	1. First Time Seeing Leaves Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Wren is mine, from an original story I'm writing. I needed a character to fluff with, and she volunteered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorful trees and peaceful times

“The trees are beautiful this year,” Wren mumbled as she focused on the brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows filling the boughs above her. The scents and sounds no longer bothered her as much anymore, a relief that came from a long year of adjusting.

“YES, THEY ARE QUITE BEAUTIFUL. I CAN SEE WHY HUMANS ARE SO IN AWE BY TREES AND THEIR SEASONAL COLORS. THE FORESTS OF SNOWDIN WERE JUST… GREEN. ALL THE TIME,” the enormous skeleton, her companion, said with a voice that boomed like rolling thunder. “PAINTING THEM WOULD BE AN EXCITING, NEW TEST OF MY MAGNIFICENT ARTISTRY.”

She chuckled, nodding her head and shifting her gaze to the skeleton. “I suppose so. Could I watch you paint them, when you do, Papyrus?”

“YOU COULD.”

“ _May_ I watch you paint them?”

“NOT THE FIRST TIME, UNLESS YOU DECIDE THAT YOU’RE FANTASTIC AT STAYING QUIET AND NOT DISTRACTING MY MARVELOUS SELF. IF YOU CAN MANAGE THAT, I _SUPPOSE_ YOU MAY JOIN ME.”

Snorting, Wren shook her head firmly, sending wispy strands of silvery-white hair falling into her face before a puff of air blew them away… for a moment. She brushed her hair behind her pointed ear and smiled at her giant of a companion. “Good thing I’ve got lots of practice, huh?”

“YES, IT IS A GOOD THING. NOW, HELP ME COLLECT LEAVES, TWIGS, AND WHATNOT FOR CRAFT NIGHT, HUMAN.”

“Leaf it to me, Paps!”

“NYAAAH! YOUR SERVICES ARE NO LONGER REQUIRED!”


	2. Fog Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Fluff and sort of bad puns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Wren is mine.

Snow fell gently from the gray clouds overhead, piling up on the grass and ever so briefly on the concrete sidewalks before it melted away. The world was peaceful, even with the occasional car interrupting that peace with its noxious fumes and grating rumbles.

Wren snuggled into her bulky, worn bomber jacket and basked in the warmth it provided her as she meandered her way to her favorite park. Her breath puffed in the air like wisps of white smoke, and a quiet, delighted giggle escaped her. She puffed out again and again, a giggle escaping her each time.

“what's so funny, kiddo?”

She absolutely did _not_ jump, not at all. She knew Sans was there, when he wasn't beside her before. The scent of ozone, calcium, and ketchup was strong in this one.

Amber eyes darted up towards the giant skeleton (who was _far_ shorter than Papyrus, who was a behemoth in his own right) shuffling alongside her and she shrugged. “Nothing you'd find funny.”

“that so?”

“Yup.”

“why don'tcha try me, kiddo,” and she could feel the challenge in the not-question.

“I was laughing at fog I'm puffing.” Challenge, accepted.

Sans snorted. “an' here i thought ya couldn't get stranger. ya proved me wrong.”

“Shut up.” She buried her face deep into her scarf and glanced up at him again, then blinked. A puff of white escaped Sans' ever-present grin, like steam from a lidded pot of boiling water, and dissipated into the air. “The fudge?”

“what fudge?” was followed by another puff of steam.

“You're making fog. How? You don't breathe??”

The skeleton stopped and stared down at the demon girl. He snickered, pulled his hands from his jacket pockets, and used jazz hands. “magic.”

She groaned. “Really?”

“yup, magic.”

“Why?”

“'cause.”

“'Cause why?”

“'cause it's just magical.”

“...” Her eyes narrowed. “I have no idea if that was a pun or not.”

He snickered. “well, looks like the world will never know.”

“You're not funny.”

“i think i'm pretty humerus, kiddo.”

“Sans, no.”

“sans, yes.”

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head at the skeleton and took off at a faster pace. “I'll see you at the park, Sans. And I'm telling Papyrus you were trying to be funny again.”

“boo.”


	3. Umbrellas and Edgelords?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbrellas are so handy when rain's due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure this is fluff, but there is some friendship... spiny friendship.

The sun was shining, the children were playing, and the trees were laden with copper and gold. Today was glorious. Today was wonderful. Today—Wren fingered the plain, black bundle of fabric in her satchel absently—it was supposed to rain.

It wasn't raining, _yet_ , but she could smell the musky petrichor permeating the air. The rain was almost here. Shaking her head slightly, she strolled along the curving trail and basked in the nice weather for as long as it lasted.

“SILVER MENACE—” She spun on her heels and raised her hand at the ridiculously tall skeleton wearing black and red sweats— “I WAS SO CERTAIN THAT YOU WERE AS LAZY AS THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BROTHER OF MINE. WHAT A RARE OCCURRENCE TO BE PROVEN WRONG.”

Blood rushed to her cheeks, searing them with hot embarrassment, and she huffed loudly. “I'm not that lazy; I just don't do insane regiments like you, Edgelord. Difference.” The demon ignored his eye(-light) roll as she continued, “You know it's gonna rain, right?”

“OBVIOUSLY NOT, MENACE. THERE'S NOT A SINGLE CLOUD OVERHEAD TO RAIN...” He trailed off as a droplet fell on his skull and rolled down his face. She pointed up at the gray sky above, its slow dripping steadily turning into a deluge of cold rain, as shrieks and shouts of _'Cold!'_ and _'I'm meeeeelting!!'_ filled the air. “WHAT THE HELL?! IT WAS JUST CLEAR!”

She snorted. “Clearly, you're forgetting that Mother Nature's like a lady on her monthly, changing her mood in a snap. Did you remember to bring an umbrella?” When she was met with silence, she pulled out her own umbrella, opened it, and looked up at Edge. “You wanna share mine?”

He stared at her, then held out his hand as his clothes drank in more rain. “YES, I WILL DEIGN TO GIVE YOU THE HONOR OF SHARING YOUR UMBRELLA WITH YOU, MENACE.” Wren passed him the umbrella, scooted closer to him, and, casually, locked arms with him. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?”

“Keeping you close so you don't walk off without me.”

“HOW... RESOURCEFUL.”

“I feel like you're trying to insult me, but I'm taking that as a compliment, even a backhanded one.”

“MENACE.”

“Jackass.”

 


	4. Day Four: Sunsets and Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Self Indulgence. In which Sugar (Crooks) took Wren to a Halloween Carnival, and Axe _may_ enjoy sewing?

 

 

 

She's still not entirely sure how the lanky, sugary sweet skeleton convinced her onto the hayride filled with costumed children and teenagers, but the brilliant smile on his face likely played a part in it. Not that she minded, though she'd have to double check that none of the hay clung to the lace or gauzy chiffon on her skirt.

“Doesn't The Sunset Look Stunning, Kitten?” Sugar sighed dreamily. “It's A Beautiful Painting That Gives Way To A Velvet Blanket Studded With Diamonds.”

Wren nodded silently, her gaze lingering briefly on the living sugar skull before shifting to the golden and orange hues melting into canvas of the night sky. “Yeah, it... does.”

“Thank You For Coming With Me. I Have No Doubt That The Annoying, Catchy Melodies Of The Rides Are Bothering You, They Are Hardly As Magnificent As My Own, Sweet Lullabies,” he said, chuckling a moment after. “I Am Glad That You Consented To Sans’ Costume Designs As Well. You Make An... Adorable Bride.”

She ducked her head, hiding her face behind the veil, and waved him off. “It’s my pleasure, Sugar. I like spending time with you; you’re a complete sweetheart and my friend.”

His larger, clawed hand patted your head as he chuckled warmly. “You’re My Friend As Well, Kitten."


End file.
